UN DIA OSCURO
by Darla Asakura
Summary: Harry recuerda dolorosos momentos de su septimo año en Hogwarts, despues de vencer al mago más tenebroso de los ultimos cien años y que le costó la vida a otro ser querido. un Hx?, algo triste...


**Nota Inicial: **Antes que nada espero que les guste este one shot, que sirve de antesala a otro fic que pienso hacer. Las conversaciones que mantienen los personajes, están en negrilla, y aquello que se encuentra en cursiva corresponde a los recuerdos de Harry, todo lo demás o sea lo que no está en cursiva, está sucediendo en el presente. Otra cosa: la mayoría del fanfic está narrado en primera persona, desde la perspectiva de Harry. Sin más...

**UN DÍA OSCURO...**

**By: Darla Asakura**

Un día oscuro, como la mayoría de los que le antecedieron, se hallaba reunido un pequeño grupo de personas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un sepulcro. La razón era simple, estaban rindiendo homenaje a aquellos que valientemente entregaron sus vidas, en una singular batalla que puso punto final, a la oscuridad y el caos que poco a poco llegó a reinar en ese ultimo año. Muchos de aquellos seres, llevaban sobre sí mismos, el peso de no haber podido evitar el sufrimiento o la perdida de algún ser querido, pero ninguno tanto como aquel muchacho de cabellos alborotados y negros, y ojos encendidos con un fuego esmeralda, que en su momento habían brillado cual centellas, pero ahora yacían opacos, debido al tormento ocasionado por lo que al parecer el destino, le tenía reservado aun antes de nacer. Su mirada reflejaba todo eso y más... si los primeros años de su vida se trataron de sobrevivir, a un mundo lleno de desprecios y humillaciones, por parte de quienes, solían ser llamados familia; la esperanza de que al saber la verdad de sus orígenes todo cambiaría, se desvaneció al comprobar que los años venideros iban a resultar aun más tormentosos y difíciles de llevar, que los diez primeros, vividos junto a los Dursley.

El hombre, cuya voz se elevaba sin más compañía, que los susurros del viento, seguía y seguía, mientras el muchacho fingía escuchar, pero realmente no lograba apreciar ese discurso, algo en su interior se lo impedía... lágrimas silenciosas brotaron lentamente de los ojos de más de uno de los presentes, él solo callaba... Harry pensó que se le habían acabado las lágrimas, tal y como ella le dijo una vez "a veces el dolor es tan grande, que sientes que sale a través de tus poros, cuando ya ni fuerzas tienes para llorar... pero justo en ese momento, sabes que sigues vivo, aunque no sientes más que el propio dolor... porque el temor, la rabia y el odio, terminan por desaparecer, dejándote solo con una sublime indiferencia hacia todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, incluso a lo que puede llegar a sucederte, a ti mismo"... eso quizá, fue lo más cuerdo que le escuchó decir a la rubia de cabellos enmarañados, con voz soñadora; eso, fue lo único que le recalcó, un día igual a ese... en un lugar parecido, donde ella dejaba lo ultimo que le restaba de familia... el día que sepultaban el cuerpo de su padre y desde entonces esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente, aunque nunca habían llegado a tener sentido para él, nunca, hasta ahora.

Su mente voló en ese preciso momento, y tras recordar las palabras de Luna, comenzó a remontarse a su pasado, demasiado cercano, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado lejano, aun así, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo vivido tiempo atrás...

_**-Oh Luna, lo supimos hace poco..-**_

_La voz de Ginny demandó por completo la atención de la extraña rubia, vestida de negro_

_**- Vinimos de inmediato-**_

_Le comunicó el señor Weasley algo entristecido._

_**- Gracias, no era necesario.-**_

_Murmuró ella, con ensoñación. Como si no se dirigiera a ellos._

_**-Por supuesto que era necesario, eres nuestra amiga-**_

_Exclamó Hermione._

_**- De todas formas... se los agradezco-**_

_Terminó de decir Luna. Harry se adelantó con cara de angustia._

_**-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Fueron Mortífagos, ¿Cierto?-**_

_Preguntó él._

_**- Sí, ellos fueron. Pero no te culpes, nada tuvo que ver esto contigo, Harry-**_

_**- Luna... yo-**_

_Quiso expresar él cuanto lo sentía, mas la chica no le dejó continuar._

_**- No digas más, no tienes porqué-**_

_**- Oh, querida, en verdad, lo sentimos-**_

_Le abrazó diciéndole la señora mayor y pelirroja, que se hallaba algo desesperada._

_**- Gracias, señora Weasley-**_

_El señor que les acompañaba, padre de Ron y Ginny, le colocó una mano en el hombro, mientras la chica rubia no parecía enterarse de lo sucedido._

_**- Tu padre era un gran hombre, Luna-**_

_**- Lo sé, gracias.-**_

_**- No estás sola, lo sabes-**_

_Le expresó su amiga pelirroja, quien estaba al lado de su hermano mayor, el que sólo guardaba silencio._

_**- Lo sé, Ginny. Pero la soledad, no siempre es mala. Y por ahora, eso es precisamente lo que quisiera, estar sola... no lo tomen a mal, por favor.-**_

_Exclamó la muchacha de ojos grandes, mirando hacia la tumba de su padre._

_**- Para nada linda, lo entendemos perfectamente... si necesitas algo, lo que sea. Por favor, no dudes en buscarnos-**_

_Dijo Molly Weasley con aspecto de querer llorar._

_**- Gracias, así lo haré-**_

_Volvió a decir ella, sin despegar los ojos de la tumba con mirada ausente._

_**- Adiós Luna-**_

_Dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_**- De verdad, lo sentimos-**_

_Habló por primera vez Ron, apenado._

_**- Promete que estarás en contacto-**_

_Insistió la chica pelirroja._

_**- Lo prometo, tranquila Ginny- Adiós Harry-**_

_Dijo ella, ante el silencio de éste._

_**- Hasta pronto-**_

_Dijo él, quedamente. Siguiendo al grupo que se alejaba del lugar, dejando sola a la chica._

_**- Harry, ¿qué pasa?-**_

_Le preguntó Ron, al percatarse de que él estaba inquieto por alguna razón._

_**- Creo que dejé caer mi varita, iré por ella-**_

_Musitó el aludido._

_**- Te acompaño-**_

_**- No te preocupes, no me demoro-**_

_Exclamó éste rápidamente, echando a correr._

_**- Eso fue más pronto de lo que pensé-**_

_Le dijo Luna, al verlo aproximarse._

_**- Es qué... olvidé-**_

_**- No olvidaste nada, querías preguntarme algo... adelante-**_

_Volvió a hablar ella, fijándose en él, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro._

_**- Es que no entiendo, acabas de perder a tu padre, lo único que tenías en esta vida-**_

_**- Sí exacto, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?-**_

_**-No has derramado ni una sola lágrima ¿como puedes estar tan tranquila?... era TU padre, es que a ti no te afecta nada, los mortífagos lo mataron, y aunque no lo digas, sé que piensas que es mi culpa. Sólo dilo y ya, di que fue mi culpa... admite que ellos lo hicieron porque eres cercana a mí.. sólo por eso.-**_

_Exclamó el moreno de ojos verdes, algo azorado y apesadumbrado._

_**- No lo mataron por eso. Pero sí te hace sentir mejor, te lo digo... y no es que a mí no me afecte, me afecta y mucho, tanto como a ti el haber perdido a Sirius... pero hay un momento en la vida de aquellos que sufrimos grandes perdidas, en que hay tanto dolor acumulado que las lágrimas, se niegan a acudir al llamado de nuestro corazón.-**_

_Le comunicó la chica sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente._

_**- Eso no es posible, es tan verdadero como lo son esos Nargles, de los que siempre hablas.-**_

_Replicó el moreno._

_**- No es que no sea posible, sólo es que no lo entiendes... y eso es bueno, espero que nunca lo entiendas. Porque el día que llegues a hacerlo, ese día sabrás, que solo vives por el mismo dolor.-**_

_**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda vivir solamente para sufrir?... eso es ilógico Luna.-**_

_Volvió a decirle Harry, pensando que a lo mejor, Luna si estaba de verdad loca._

_**- No, no lo es... ponte a pensar, Harry, que a veces, el dolor es tan grande, que sientes que sale a través de tus poros, cuando ya ni fuerzas tienes para llorar... pero justo en ese momento, sabes que sigues vivo, aunque no sientes más que el propio dolor... porque el temor, la rabia y el odio, terminan por desaparecer, tarde o temprano se van, dejándote solo con una sublime indiferencia hacia todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, incluso a lo que puede llegar a sucederte, a ti mismo...-**_

_Le soltó ella, elevando por un momento su vista al cielo y con voz soñadora._

_**- Entonces eso es lo que te pasa, por eso vives como sumergida en otro mundo... porque eres indiferente a todo lo que pasa en este, incluso a la muerte de tu padre-**_

_Trató de entender lo que ella le decía, esperando que la chica hiciera algo, le negara aquella rara teoría, pero Luna sólo se encogió de hombros, volviendo a mirar a Harry con sus ojos grises._

_**- Sí es así, como lo comprendes... -**_

_**- Sabes, por eso te llaman Lunática, justo por eso... aunque envidio la capacidad que tienes para desconectarte del mundo-**_

_Indicó él, sin entender porque ese comportamiento en especial, le molestaba tanto._

_**- Muchas veces, las cosas no son lo que parecen, Harry... que no te engañen las apariencias.-**_

_Se limitó a decir aquella extraña rubia y emprendió su caminata hacia la salida, Harry la siguió sin añadir palabra alguna, pero visiblemente turbado._

¿Por qué no me molesté en averiguar que pretendías, ¿es que de verdad me preocupaba que me llamaran Loco, por acercarme a ti?... en cambio, tú.. tú jamás tuviste ese problema, creo nadie era capaz de ignorar tan olímpicamente, a quienes se burlaban y molestaban por cualquier cosa que nos sucedía, de la misma forma en que lo hacías tú, Luna.

_El tren expreso que los llevaba a Hogwarts, estaba a punto de salir de la estación, los cuatro amigos, se hallaban juntos, como siempre... la mirada de Harry, parecía buscar algo entre la muchedumbre que se amontonaba para abordar, sus amigos le instaron a seguirlos, así que obedeció, aun sin encontrar lo que buscaba. En el andén, apareció la silueta de una extraña chica vestida con suprema sencillez, arrastrando un baúl con tranquilidad, iba sola. Harry miró a través de la ventana y sintió cierto alivio, pero también una gran tristeza, al reconocerla; su forma despreocupada de caminar, su mirar ausente, su cabello exageradamente largo y rubio , que ya le debía llegar más allá de la cintura... todo estaba igual en ella, nada parecía haber cambiado; una repentina ola de curiosidad lo invadió, ¿qué tendría esa chica en la cabeza, si él hubiese estado en su lugar, seguramente estaría echado a la pena, pero no ella... dejó de mirar por el cristal, cuando la rubia desapareció de su vista, un instante antes de que el tren comenzara a moverse._

_**- ¿Que tanto ves?-**_

_La voz de la castaña a su lado, le sacó de sus pensamientos._

_**- Nada... no hay nada que ver.-**_

_Dijo él con voz cansada._

_**- Desde hace mucho que buscas algo, ¿por que no nos dices que es?... a lo mejor te podemos ayudar a encontrarlo.-**_

_Esta vez fue el pelirrojo y alto muchacho, sentado al frente suyo, quién habló._

_**- Yo no busco nada.-**_

_Afirmó él, mas para sí mismo, que para sus acompañantes, cuando al compartimiento entró la pelirroja hermana menor de Ron_

_**-Buenas chicos.-**_

_**- Hola Ginny.-**_

_Exclamó Harry sin mucho ánimo, mientras Hermione le dirigía una sonrisa a la recién llegada._

_**- ¿Cómo estás Neville?-**_

_Preguntó Ginny al muchacho que se mantenía callado y quien se vio obligado a contestar con cierto nerviosismo._

_**- B.. Bien, ¿y tú?-**_

_**- Más o menos, he estado tratando de encontrar a Luna... pero aun no he podido dar con ella.-**_

_Dijo ella, visiblemente preocupada por el paradero de la rubia, sentándose entre Neville y su hermano._

_**- Quizá ya no tenga ánimos para ir al colegio... tal vez se retire, no lo crees.-**_

_Exclamó el chico pelirrojo, en tono frío. _

_**- No digas eso Ron. Pobre Luna, no supe nada más de ella... es mi amiga y estoy preocupada.-**_

_Replicó Ginny, estrujándose las manos, dejando ver su intranquilidad._

_**- Tranquila Ginny, estoy seguro que ella está bien... -**_

_**- Eres muy dulce, Neville... pero yo no estaría tan segura, quería estar con ella... está pasando por momentos muy duros, pero no me deja acompañarla.-**_

_Volvió a hablar la chica, demostrando su tristeza debido a la situación actual de su amiga._

_**- Oh Ginny, si eso es lo que Luna desea, tienes que dejarla pasar por esto sola... -**_

_Le dijo Hermione, levantándose para ir a tomarle las manos a su amiga pelirroja, en señal de apoyo._

_**- Ya deja de preocuparte tanto Ginny, Luna está loca... solo un loco, es capaz de enfrentar algo tan terrible, y hacer como si no pasara nada.-**_

_Soltó Ron de repente._

_**- Luna no está loca... solo, solo es diferente. No quiero que la vuelvas a llamar así..-**_

_La defendió Ginny._

_**- Pero acaso crees que si no estuviera loca, todos la llamarían Lunática.. esa es la realidad acéptala, tu amiga está bien chiflada.-**_

_Expresó Ron nuevamente su opinión, por lo que Harry prefirió dejar de observar la escena, dirigiendo su vista hacia los paisajes que se lograban ver por la ventana._

_**- Ronald.-**_

_Lo reprendió Hermione, con el entrecejo fruncido._

_**- Eres un imbécil... no puedo creer que un ser tan insensible sea mi hermano.-**_

_Le Habló Ginny al tiempo que se ponía de pie de un salto, mirándolo con odio._

_**- Ella está loca, ESTÁ LOCA... Y NO TENGO NI IDEA DE CÓMO RAYOS PUDISTE HACERTE AMIGA DE ALGUIEN ASÍ.-**_

_Gritó entonces él, acallado sólo por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y por una voz soñadora, que reconocieron como la de Luna._

_**- ¿Quien está loca?-**_

_Exclamó la chica, volviendo a atraer la mirada de Harry a la escena._

_**- ¡Luna!-**_

_Soltó un sorprendido Neville Longbottom._

_**- Yo... esto..-**_

_Balbuceó Ron, sin poder unir sus palabras en una oración decente._

_**- Luna... ¿estás mejor?-**_

_Le preguntó Ginny, llegando a abrazar a su amiga que aun se mantenía de pie en el umbral, con la puerta abierta._

_**- Estoy bien, gracias... ¿de quién hablaban?-**_

_Insistió en preguntar la rubia._

_**- De... verás.. Ronald.. pues él..-**_

_Trató de defenderlo Hermione, pero su discurso fue interrumpido por la voz de Ginny, quién asía del brazo a la chica, para sacarla de allí, aun molesta por los comentarios de su hermano._

_**- Olvídalo, ven... vamos a otro lugar, ¿te sientes bien?... estás algo más pálida.-**_

_Dijo la pelirroja._

_**- No es nada. Hablaban de mí, ¿Cierto?-**_

_Preguntó Luna, viendo directamente a Ron sin parpadear._

_**- No... es que...-**_

_Volvió a intentar sacar a su amigo de aquel enredo, la castaña._

_**- Ya estoy acostumbrada, y si te digo la verdad, para mi también es un misterio, Ronald...-**_

_**- ¿Qué cosa?-**_

_Preguntó él, intentando no ponerse del mismo color de su cabello._

_**- La manera como me gané la amistad de tu hermana...-**_

_Le respondió ella, antes de dejarse llevar por Ginny fuera del compartimiento. Harry guardó silencio durante toda la conversación e incluso mucho después, por lo que Hermione le preguntó sentándose a su lado._

_**- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?... a ti te hubiera escuchado, Harry.-**_

_**- No lo sé, eso era sólo un asunto entre hermanos, ¿no?-**_

_Dijo el moreno, sin prestar demasiado importancia a aquel acontecimiento. Ella suspiró levemente y luego se volvió a él, para proseguir..._

_**- ¿Tú también crees que ella esté, ya sabes.. loca?-**_

_**- Prefiero no opinar sobre eso.-**_

_Dijo Harry firmemente, dándole a entender que no quería hablar del tema._

Después de aquel día, ya casi no te veía, eran contadas las veces que fijé mi vista en ti, pero casi siempre, sentía que me observabas desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, cuando creías que no me daba cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en mi destino, en que una profecía me había puesto a elegir entre ser victimario o victima, y aunque mis amigos querían apoyarme y ayudarme, para que lo segundo no se cumpliera... me sentía muy solo, sabía que el peso de aquello era sólo mío... pero ¿era así, realmente, o simplemente, eso creía yo?

_Harry estaba en uno de sus frecuentes paseos, en los que la soledad era su única compañía, hacía un buen tiempo había dejado de permitirle a sus dos mejores amigos acompañarlo, más bien se había alejado bastante de ellos. No se sentía mal por eso, le hacían falta era cierto, pero esa era la mejor forma que tenía de protegerlos. Además el hecho de que los dejara solos la mayoría del tiempo, les permitió a Ron y Hermione, volverse mucho más unidos, hasta el punto que lograron sincerarse en cuanto a sus sentimientos y finalmente, aunque más rojo que su cabello, Ron se atrevió a pedirle a Mione que fuera su novia. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se alegraba mucho por sus amigos, quería que fueran muy felices; estos pensamientos ocupaban su mente en el momento en que una voz familiar, le hizo fijar su atención, hasta detrás de unos tupidos arbustos. No pudo evitar acercarse un poco, para escuchar sin ser visto._

_**- ¿Por qué me das esto, por qué a mí?-**_

_Preguntó una chica, a la que él identificó como a Luna. _

_**- Tú le puedes dar mejor uso que yo, Lunática.-**_

_Contestó el muchacho que le acompañaba, comprobando la identidad de la joven._

_**- Para todo hay una razón, debe haberlo para esto también... ¿Por qué?-**_

_Insistió ella._

_**- Que más da. Porque quiero verlo muerto.-**_

_Esta vez Harry supo a quién pertenecía la otra voz, era Draco Malfoy no podía equivocarse, llevaba demasiados años defendiéndose de él, como para no reconocer esa forma tan especial, que el Slytherin tenía para arrastrar las palabras._

_**- No seré yo, quien te ayude a destruirlo.-**_

_**- De inmediato das por supuesto, que se trata de tu héroe... no pareces una Ravenclaw, ¿dónde está tu inteligencia?-**_

_Exclamó una vez más él, con esa ironía que tanto le caracterizaba._

_**- Pero tu padre no..-**_

_**- Mira... no voy a discutir mis razones, sólo sé que tu podrás descifrarlo, es mi regalo... uno que estás pidiendo a gritos desde el verano pasado.-**_

_La interrumpió Draco, con voz supremamente helada. _

_**- Entonces... quieres que lo ayude.-**_

_Repuso ella, dejando entrever una nota de desconfianza en su voz._

_**- Mis intenciones son sólo mías... pero...-**_

_El joven hizo un alto en su oración, para acercarse a la muchacha, tomándole firmemente la mandíbula sólo con la intención de mirarla directamente a los ojos, inspeccionándolos con intensidad._

_**- ¿Los locos también aman?-**_

_Le soltó de sopetón Draco Malfoy. Harry abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella pregunta extendida por el rubio platino y luego, quedó aun más desconcertado ante la respuesta de Lunática Lovegood._

_**- ¿Qué me dices de los Slytherins... y los mortífagos, ¿Lo hacen?-**_

_Una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en los labios del apuesto muchacho._

_**- Hasta la próxima, Lovegood.-**_

_**- No habrá próxima.-**_

_Señaló ella con tranquilidad._

_**- La habrá, créeme... sé que así será.-**_

_Terminó él, mientras se alejaba._

Era prácticamente increíble, que no me diera cuenta esa noche... ella era muy importante en mi vida, aun lo es... porque cuando reconocí la voz de Malfoy, mi curiosidad fue remplazada por ira, ¿Cómo se atrevía a molestarla, pero luego, cuando me dispuse a salir de entre los arbustos, para poner al hurón en su lugar, lo noté... la conversación no parecía ser una de las clásicas de Draco Malfoy, llena de ofensas y humillaciones por parte del rubio platino, contra mi o cualquiera de mis amigos, no, no era una de esas; nunca llegué a entender de que podían estar hablando, pero las ultimas oraciones intercambiadas por la Ravenclaw y el Slytherin, por alguna extraña razón, me hicieron sentirme traicionado. Ese sentimiento que me embargó momentáneamente, no fue analizado con detenimiento aquella noche. Para que entonces, comenzar a hacerlo ahora... eso sí, carece de todo sentido.

_Harry se hallaba sentado cerca al lago, pensando en todo lo ocurrido esa noche, algo que de verdad le molestaba muchísimo, no tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido, ¿Cómo era posible que una de sus amigas se escapara a escondidas del castillo, para asistir a un encuentro furtivo con nada más y nada menos que... Draco Malfoy, ¿Acaso Luna Lovegood realmente estaba loca?... aun no se la creía._

_**- Luna-**_

_Dijo al verla acercarse._

_**- Hola Harry, ¿por qué tan solo, ¿quieres ir a buscar scarrtles conmigo?-**_

_Le invitó ella, sentándose a su lado, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si aquella noche no se hubiera citado con uno de sus peores enemigos._

_**- Tu sabes que eso, que no se que demonios es... no existe.-**_

_Le espetó él duramente, a lo que ella contestó casi de inmediato._

_**- Para mí, sí...-**_

_**- Pues para mí, no... no te das cuenta, esas cosas que haces, de buscar seres inexistentes... son estúpidas.-**_

_Casi gritó él, con ira contenida._

_**- Que no las entiendas, no quiere decir...-**_

_Empezó a explicarse ella, pero él se levantó interrumpiéndola bruscamente._

_**- Pues no, no las entiendo, como tampoco te entiendo a ti, como tampoco sé que hago en mitad de la noche, junto al lago, hablando con una Loca, con una traidora como tú... -**_

_**- Nunca te había escuchado llamarme de esa forma...-**_

_Le dijo ella, mirándolo con fijeza, debido a su reacción, no muy usual. _

_**- Bueno, prefieres que lo haga de frente o que lo diga a tus espaldas, como lo hace todo el mundo... o te grito como lo hacen ellos, o mejor los imito cuando te ven pasar y dicen: ¡ahí va, la loca de Lunática Lovegood, es tu amiga, ¿no, Potter?-**_

_**- Contéstales que no. Si tanto te molesta que te relacionen conmigo, diles que ni me conoces... -**_

_Le sorprendió ella entonces, sentada y aun sin parpadear._

_**- Pues claro que lo haré, porque NO TE CONOZCO, LUNÁTICA... porque no ando con personas como tú... que fingen simpatía y luego al dar la espalda te traicionan, aliándose con el enemigo. -**_

_**Bueno, si no querías venir, solo tenías que decirlo.-**_

_Añadió la chica como si Harry no le hubiese ofendido en lo absoluto con sus palabras, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose un poco la tierra de su túnica._

_**- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?... ESTÁS MÁS LOCA, QUE UNA CABRA.-**_

_Le gritó él, furioso al verla alejarse._

Para ser sincero conmigo mismo, tengo que reconocer, que el comportamiento de Luna, me dejó más perplejo de lo que lo hacía habitualmente, ni siquiera se inmutó con mis ofensivas palabras, y yo quería lastimarla.

Sí, quería que supieras lo mucho que dolía que una de mis amigas, me diera la espalda por alguien como el "mono ese". Creo que no fui claro, y de verdad, creo que te lastimé más de lo que creí, diciéndote esa sarta de idioteces y mentiras, porque realmente nunca pensé que estuvieras loca. Desde el mismo momento que abrí la boca para hablar esa noche, con todas las emociones a flor de piel, supe que más temprano que tarde esas palabras me iban a pesar.

_Un día como cualquier otro, embebidos en la común rutina del colegio, el trío dorado se disponía ir a su sala común, cuando vieron acercarse en sentido contrario a una rubia, delgaducha y pálida muchacha, traía un libro negro en sus manos, en el que parecía concentrada, aun no se daba cuenta de por donde iba ni de a quien se acercaba, los tres amigos, la observaban. Harry sintió un revuelo en su interior que no supo a que obedeció, quizá era vergüenza por haberla humillado, a tal grado que si antes casi no la veía, después de aquella noche, la chica parecía evitar tropezarse con él, por todos los medios habidos y por haber._

_**- Luna... Hola.-**_

_**- Granger... hola.-**_

_Saludó la joven, apartando la vista del libro que cerró enseguida y haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Harry._

_**- ¿Qué te ha pasado, casi no te vemos vagando por los pasillos como antes-**_

_Volvió a hablar la castaña y bonita muchacha._

_**- Ni con Ginny.-**_

_Apuró a decir Ron Weasley._

_**- He estado ocupada.-**_

_Comentó ella, con el mismo aire de ensoñación de siempre._

_**- ¿Haciendo que?... cazando elefantes rosados, supongo.-**_

_Bufó Ronald._

_**- No existe tal cosa.-**_

_**- ¿Ah no?... entonces, ¿qué lees?-**_

_Preguntó él, con el asomo de un brillo malicioso en los ojos._

_**- Un libro. Tengo que irme..-**_

_Exclamó la joven rubia, ocultando el objeto de la inquisitiva mirada de Ron._

_**- Hey, no te pierdas...-**_

_Le dijo Hermione, mientras la chica hacia ademán de marcharse, pasando al lado del moreno, sin dignarse a mirarlo ni una sola vez._

_**-No lo haré.-**_

_Contestó ella._

_**- Nos vemos en el baile de navidad. ¿irás?-**_

_Preguntó el pelirrojo, fingiendo interés._

_**- Sí, allí nos vemos.-**_

_Murmuró ella, perdiéndose de vista al instante. Harry la siguió con la mirada sin pronunciar palabra._

_**- Sí, claro... como si alguien la hubiese invitado. Nadie está tan loco...-**_

_Se burló el alto y apuesto guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor._

_**- No digas eso, Ron... ella es una chica muy bonita.-**_

_Le defendió Hermione, reiniciando la marcha hacia su sala común._

_**- y?... sigue estando demente. Oye, Harry... fueron ideas mías o no te saludó.-**_

_**- No fueron ideas tuyas, Ron...-**_

_Respondió él de mala gana._

_**- No se hablan... ¿Desde cuando?-**_

_Interrogó el otro, sumamente interesado, al igual que su bella novia, quién incluso dejó de caminar por un momento._

_**- ¿Eso tiene importancia?-**_

_Murmuró él, fastidiado y adelantándose a sus dos amigos, quienes intercambiaron una mirada confusa y luego se apresuraron a alcanzarle._

Me fui a la cama más enfadado que cuando Seamus desconfió de mí, en quinto año... pero nada superará jamás, lo infeliz que me sentí la noche del baile de navidad... el motivo del baile, pues... no lo recuerdo, lo importante fue lo que ocurrió allí.

_El gran comedor, estaba adornado de forma parecida a como lo habían hecho para el baile de cuarto año, dos parejas entraron en él... los jóvenes se veían muy guapos y las chicas que llevaban asidas a los brazos, prácticamente deslumbraron a todos los presentes. La pelirroja miraba a su alrededor intentando encontrar en algún rincón, escondida de la multitud, a cierta rubia._

_**- No la busques más... ¿crees de verdad, que alguien la invitaría?-**_

_Exclamó con desdén su hermano mayor._

_**- Ron, ya basta.-**_

_Lo regañó su novia, halándole de la capa._

_**- Pero Hermione, solo digo la verdad, ¿tú que crees Harry?-**_

_Trató en vano de encontrar apoyo, en su mejor amigo._

_**- Yo creo que lo que Luna haga o deje de hacer, me tiene completamente sin cuidado.-**_

_Expresó el aludido, demostrando el fastidio que sentía cada vez que alguien sacaba a relucir ese tema._

_**- Esta vez ni creas que voy a discutir contigo sobre Luna, Ron.-**_

_Declaró Ginny fervientemente._

_**- Mejor así, supongo que al fin te conformaste con la realidad.-**_

_Le recalcó él._

_**- Ya déjala en paz, nos vas a dañar la velada a todos.-**_

_Le volvió a reprender Hermione, algo incómoda con el comportamiento de Ron cada que hablaban de Luna. Pero entonces el semblante de Ginny cambió, dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa triunfal._

_**- Sé que piensas que luna es una loca peligrosa Ron, y que crees que si te acercas mucho te contagiara de algo, pero por más que te parezca sorprendente hay personas que no opinan lo mismo, como por ejemplo... el chico que la invitó al baile... ahí está y se ve preciosa.-**_

_Le dijo orgullosamente a su hermano, haciendo énfasis en la última frase. Las otras tres cabezas voltearon hacia donde Ginny señalaba, y entonces pudieron distinguir a la chica rubia que se hallaba en mitad del salón, llevaba un precioso vestido color azul cielo con varias tonalidades verdes, salpicado en matices dorados y bastante entallado hasta la cintura, de la que se desprendía una amplia falda, que le hacía lucir como una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas._

_**- ¿Qué?... pobre tipo, ¿Quién será?-**_

_Ron estaba impresionado, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo, haciendo uso de sus geniales comentarios._

_**- Luna se ve muy linda, Ron... ya deja de opacarla.-**_

_Exclamó Hermione dándole un codazo._

_**- Voy a saludarla. ¿Vienes Harry?-**_

_Preguntó Ginny a su pareja._

_**- No, no quiero incomodar a nadie...-**_

_Dijo él con voz firme y desinteresada, aun cuando no podía apartar los ojos de la hermosa chica rubia, que esa noche lucía especialmente bella, llevando su cabello semi suelto y presentando una imagen bastante lejana del de la espesa y desgreñada maraña que mostraba comúnmente._

_**- No sé que es lo que te pasa con ella, ¿No me dirás que piensas igual que Ron?-**_

_Le interrogó la muchacha mirándolo de reojo._

_**- Yo ni siquiera pienso en ella.-**_

_Gruñó él, obligándose a mirar hacia otro lado._

_**- Cuidado Herm... ya ves que se pega. Ronald ya contagió a Harry con sus tontos prejuicios hacia la gente.-**_

_Espetó ácidamente la pelirroja a su amiga castaña, antes de salir en dirección a donde se encontraba Luna._

_**- Luna... te ves sensacional.-**_

_Le dijo Ginny, sumamente emocionada, al llegar a donde se encontraba la rubia._

_**- Hola Ginny, tu también te ves increíble.-**_

_Dijo sinceramente la otra._

_**- Menos mal y viniste, con eso le callaste la boca a más de uno.-**_

_Exclamó la menor de los Weasley, tomándole la mano con cariño y viendo con el rabillo del ojo hacia donde estaban su hermano y sus amigos._

_**- Me imagino que hablas de tu hermano.-**_

_Habló con voz soñadora la rubia, a lo que Ginny asintió, suspirando._

_**- Sí, cada vez está más insoportable, pero no hablemos de él. ¡qué cambio, niña! Casi no te reconozco, el chico que te invitó debe sentirse afortunado.-**_

_**- Yo siempre me siento afortunado, Weasley. Siempre existe alguna belleza, que no todo el mundo sabe apreciar...-**_

_Interrumpió a propósito la conversación entre las dos amigas, Draco Malfoy._

_**- Malfoy... ¡Viniste con él!-**_

_Dijo Ginny, exteriorizando su desconcierto, ante lo que su amiga había hecho._

_**- Este... pues sí. ¿Pasa algo?-**_

_Aceptó Luna, sin encontrar razón para la nueva actitud de Ginny._

_**- ¿Cómo que si pasa algo?... es MALFOY.-**_

_Insistió la pelirroja, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga rubia._

_**- Sorprendente, ¿no, Weasley?... Algunas mujeres si tienen buen gusto.-**_

_Le restregó él, con su característico arrastrar de palabras._

_**- ¿A que diantres te refieres?-**_

_Inquirió ella, mirándolo con odio._

_**- Pues a tu pareja, por supuesto...-**_

_Respondió él pausadamente, para sonsacar aun más a la pelirroja, que ya estaba a punto de perder los estribos._

_**- Harry es mil veces mejor que tú... estúpido Hurón, cobarde.-**_

_Luna los veía con expresión de no saber donde estaba. Como si no entendiera porque intentaban ofenderse el uno al otro._

_**- Creo que no está permitido discutir de esa manera hoy...-**_

_Dijo al fin la rubia._

_**- Eso es lo único que vas a decir...-**_

_Le atacó Ginny, esperando como respuesta alguna explicación válida para todo aquello._

_**- No me digas que ser "tu amiga"... significa que tiene que darte explicaciones, de cada** **paso que da.-**_

_Se metió de inmediato Draco, volviendo a atraer hacia él la furia de la pelirroja._

_**- Tú no te metas, que a ti no te estoy hablando...-**_

_Aclaró la pequeña pelirroja, expresando más con los ojos que con sus propias palabras._

_**- ¿Ginny, estás bien... te está molestando?-**_

_Interrogó Harry, llegando acompañado de sus inseparables amigos a donde se había establecido aquella discusión, después de ver de lejos como Malfoy había abordado repentinamente a las dos chicas, mientras hablaban._

_**- A ver, a ver... , si ya llegó el caballero de armadura brillante y su fiel corcel... y esta, no sé quien se supone que es...-**_

_Dijo Malfoy con ironía marcada._

_**- Sigue hablando Malfoy y te juró que te tumbo todos los dientes...-**_

_Le amenazó Harry._

_**- Mira, de verdad... debe ser por eso que estoy temblando, San Potter...-**_

_Exclamó Malfoy esbozando una sonrisita venenosa._

_**- Maldito desgraciado... te voy a-**_

_**- El pobretón ha hablado, pensé que tu novia no te dejaba hacerlo sin su permiso...-**_

_Le cortó rápidamente el rubio._

_**- Con Hermione no te metas...-**_

_Dijo un enervado chico de cabellos rojos, sacando de la túnica de gala su varita, al igual que Harry. Draco los imitó, amenazando a los Gryffindors, de la misma forma que lo hacían ellos_

_**- Basta, no peleen... por favor.-**_

_Hermione se interpuso entre su novio y la otra pareja, al igual que Ginny, que por su parte agarró al chico moreno de brillantes ojos verdes por el brazo, intentando que desistiera de armar un alboroto al usar una maldición en medio del baile. _

_**- Harry, bájala... guarda la varita, no vale la pena..-**_

_Draco sonrió aun más maliciosamente, preparado para atacar a los chicos, que no le hacían caso a sus acompañantes._

_**- No, lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?... una noche tranquila.-**_

_Luna le miraba con una extraña mirada de súplica, que sólo él y Harry llegaron a apreciar y de inmediato el chico guardó la varita en el interior de su capa._

_**- Como quieras, vamos a dar una vuelta... -**_

_Respondió el Slytherin, tendiéndole a Luna el brazo y dando media vuelta, acción que molestó aun más a Harry, quien no lo pensó dos veces para gritarle._

_**- Te vas?. Al fin demuestras lo que eres, un ser ruin, cobarde y desgraciado, justo igual a tu padre...-**_

_**- Tienes suerte Potter, un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas.-**_

_Declaró el Slytherin, deteniéndose por un momento, antes de seguir su camino llevándose a la rubia consigo._

_Sentados en una pequeña mesa, Harry y sus amigos aun estaban hablando de lo ocurrido._

_**- No me dirás, que aun la vas a defender después de esto... venir con Malfoy.-**_

_El alto pelirrojo le demandó una respuesta a su hermana._

_**- Solo quería provocar a Harry, eso es obvio.-**_

_Dijo Hermione observando al moreno, en frente suyo._

_**- ¿Por qué iba a querer provocarlo?-**_

_Exclamó Ron, dirigiéndose a su novia._

_**- Sí, ¿Por qué?-**_

_Repitió Harry la pregunta de su mejor amigo._

_**- No me digan que no lo habían notado. Ni siquiera tú... ¿Ginny?-**_

_Dijo la castaña mirando fijamente a su amiga, quién miró hacia otro lado._

_**- No sé de que hablas.-**_

_Balbuceó Ginny._

_**- Sí, creo que deberías explicarte mejor. ¿De qué se supone que estás hablando?-**_

_Murmuró Harry entre dientes._

_**- Pues de que le gustas, Harry...-**_

_Afirmó Hermione como si estuviera prediciendo el clima._

_**- ¿A Malfoy?-**_

_Soltó de repente Ronald, con cara de asco._

_**- A Luna, Ron..-**_

_Aclaró la muchacha, volteando los ojos._

_**- No. Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?-**_

_Se apresuró a decir el moreno con extrañeza de que a su inteligente amiga, se le ocurriera tan alocada idea._

_**- Hermione, ahora la loca pareces tú.-**_

_Murmuró firmemente su novio, examinándola con mucho cuidado._

_**- No han notado como lo mira... yo no le veo lo raro, Harry es lindo... ¿tú que dices Ginny?-**_

_Le preguntó de pronto a su amiga pelirroja, quién no daba señales de estar interesada en el asunto._

_**- Nunca me ha dicho nada, al respecto.-**_

_Respondió esta, con voz ronca._

_**- Sí claro, esperabas que te lo dijera, ¿mientras fuiste la novia de Harry?... ¿o cuando decidieron dejar su relación en tiempo congelado, hasta el sol de hoy?.-**_

_Ginny la miró un instante, sin emitir sonido alguno._

_**Herm... creo que Luna es loca, no ilusa... no tiene oportunidad alguna con Harry.-**_

_Se encargó de aclararle a la bella muchacha castaña, su novio._

_**- Dejen de hablar de eso, dándolo por hecho... no le puedo gustar a Luna.-**_

_Les indicó Harry, algo molesto, aunque no lo dejó notar._

_**- Harry tu puedes gustarle a cualquier chica, o es que te vinieron las bajas de autoestima, precisamente ahora.-**_

_**- No es eso, Hermione... sólo, que esta no es la primera vez que veo a Luna con Malfoy. Se han encontrado antes... a solas, a altas horas de la noche, cerca del bosque prohibido, y el hecho de que la haya traído al baile, exponiéndose de esta forma, frente a sus compañeros de casa, deja mucho que pensar.-**_

_Harry hablaba con normalidad, pero cierto tono de desdén se lograba vislumbrar en su voz. Sus amigos aun estaban con la boca abierta, acaso cabía la posibilidad de un romance entre ese extraño par de rubios, nada más el pensarlo daba escalofríos. De repente el ruido de lo que parecía ser un trueno, llenó la estancia y todo quedó oscuro, sólo un rayo iluminó el cielo... ¡el clima estaba cambiando, todo estaba austero y tenebroso, cuando la luz regresó al gran salón, un numeroso grupo de enmascarados con capuchas y túnicas negras aparecieron de la nada en él._

_**- Mortífagos-**_

_La voz de Ginny se hizo escuchar._

_**- Pero ¿Cómo?-**_

_Habló Ron, poniéndose de pie enseguida._

_**- No se supone que nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts...-**_

_**- Vamos...-**_

_El caos reinó, los estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro, los más valientes sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a defender sus vidas y las de sus acompañantes. Harry, Neville, Ginny, Hermione y Ron... batallaban contra cinco mortífagos, que les estaban dando bastante que hacer... al tratar de ayudar a la pequeña y frágil pelirroja, Neville se descuidó y un rayo aturdidor le dio directamente en el pecho, sin embargo cuando el mortífago se preparaba para lanzar el hechizo asesino en contra del muchacho, fue interrumpido por un rayo que lo paralizó por completo._

_**- ¡Petrificus Totalus!-**_

_**- Luna... Gracias.-**_

_Murmuró Neville al levantar la vista, para encontrarse con una chica rubia de ojos grises._

_**- Levántate.-**_

_Dijo ella, ofreciéndole una mano para que se sirviera de apoyo, pero en ese preciso momento otro enmascarado apuntó en su dirección, dirigiendo a la chica una maldición._

_**- Cuidado.-**_

_Le advirtió Neville aun en el piso, pero no con el tiempo suficiente como para que ella hiciera algo para esquivar el ataque._

_**- Proteggo!.-**_

_**- ¡Malfoy!-**_

_Murmuró el enmascarado que observó como el Slytherin de cabellos rubio platino, realizaba un efectivo contrahechizo, salvando a la muchacha. Luna no parecía alterada, al contrario de Neville que no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto._

_**- Así que el único heredero del gran Lucius Malfoy, además de que osa traicionarnos, se dedica a defender a una reconocida amiga del mal llamado, muchacho-que-vivió... Harry Potter.-**_

_Exclamó una voz femenina abriéndose paso, entre los mortífagos que ya acorralaban a muchos estudiantes, para llegar al lugar donde se encontraban la Ravenclaw, el Slytherin y el Gryffindor._

_**- Hazte a un lado!-**_

_Le amenazó con frialdad._

_**- No... no lo haré.-**_

_Dijo el chico con convicción._

_**- Matarte no sería problema, si estuviera vivo, de seguro tu padre entendería...-**_

_Trató de convencerlo la mortífaga con voz cruel._

_**- No lo dudo.-**_

_Fue la respuesta que le dio Malfoy, manteniendo la varita en alto._

_**- Bella espera. No fue para esto que vinimos, ¿dónde está?-**_

_La detuvo una voz masculina, cuando ésta se preparaba para atacar al muchacho de fríos ojos plata, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes incluyendo a Harry y compañía, quienes se encontraban estupefactos ante esa rara situación._

_**- ¿De qué hablas?-**_

_Se mofó de ellos el orgulloso joven, mirándoles de forma helada._

_**- Quieres hacerte el interesante... Cruccio!-**_

_Gritó repentinamente la mujer, y todos pudieron observar como Draco cayó al suelo, víctima del dolor que infligía aquella terrible maldición. _

_**- Basta!-**_

_Gritó Luna, hincándose al lado de un adolorido Draco Malfoy._

_**- ¿Qué?-**_

_Dijo con tono sarcástico la mujer, cuyos ojos brillaban tras la mascara, ante la acción de la chica rubia, que le miraba más perdida que nunca._

_**- No podemos matarte, todavía no... pero sabes que puedo torturarte hasta que enloquezcas, a causa del dolor. De pie..-**_

_Demandó la mortífaga, quien ya todos sabían era Bellatrix Lestrange, puesto que su compañero se encargó de corroborar su identidad, al llamarla por su nombre._

_**- Lo siento, no pude cumplir la promesa.-**_

_Le dijo Draco a Luna, después de obedecer a su tía._

_**- No vayas.-**_

_Susurró por su parte la chica._

_**- Crees que quiero ir, ser un héroe es trabajo de Potter... no mío.-**_

_Le indicó éste, adelantándose un paso. _

_**- Malfoy, ¿qué ocurre?-**_

_Se atrevió al fin a hablar Harry, mirándolo como si no pudiese comprender que hacía._

_**- No te metas, Cara rajada... esto no es contigo.-**_

_Le cortó fríamente el rubio, haciéndolo blanco de una mirada de desdén._

_**- Ciertamente no es con él, él será destruido por nuestro amo, en menos tiempo de lo que imaginas... ahora Ven.-**_

_Comunicó el mortífago que había detenido a Bella, en la primera ocasión que ésta quiso atacar al joven. _

_**- Draco...-**_

_Luna lo detuvo por el brazo, cuando éste reinició su camino hacia donde los mortífagos le aguardaban._

_**- Quieta. aun no es tu tiempo, tienes cosas que hacer ¿o me equivoco?-**_

_**- Pero...-**_

_Él le dedicó la primera sonrisa sincera, que Harry le había visto desde que lo conoció hacía ya, casi siete años._

_**- Estaré bien. Hasta la próxima, loquita preciosa.-**_

_Le dijo con algo indefinido en la voz, depositó un beso en su frente y continuo su camino hasta llegar a donde se hallaba su maléfica tía._

_**- Qué conmovedor, tan digno de un Malfoy... andando.-**_

_Dijo ella, burlándose abiertamente del muchacho, quién solo se limitó a seguirla, custodiado por varios de aquellos enmascarados._

_**- ¿Qué hace?-**_

_Dijo Ron boquiabierto, al verlo pasar frente a ellos._

_**- Ahora es tu turno, cuídala.-**_

_Le dijo el nuevo prisionero de los mortífagos a Harry, antes de dirigirle una mirada furtiva a Ginny, para luego continuar caminando y salir del gran salón. El hechizo general que mantenía inmovilizados a los profesores del colegio, sin poder permitirles más que ser unos simples espectadores ante todo aquello, se rompió en el momento mismo que los mortífagos cruzaron el umbral, alejándose y llevándose consigo a Malfoy. Mc Gonagall salió tras ellos seguida de los demás profesores, pero regresaron después de un tiempo, sin pista alguna de cómo entraron y luego se esfumaron los mortífagos, en sus narices, burlando ávidamente las barreras contra intrusos de Hogwarts. _

_**- Esperen, ¿pasó lo que creo que pasó?-**_

_Exclamó Ron sin poder creerlo aun._

_**- Sorprendido, Ronald.-**_

_Llegó súbitamente a los oídos de los Gryffindor, la voz soñadora de la rubia, que en aquel momento se daba media vuelta para salir del salón, sin esperar las instrucciones de los contrariados y frustrados profesores._

_**- No comprendo, ¿por qué lo hizo?-**_

_Dijo Neville._

_**- Él es un completo cobarde, jamás pensé que llegaría a hacer algo como eso.-**_

_Estuvo de acuerdo con el muchacho, Hermione._

_**- Luna...-**_

_El nombre escapó de los labios de Harry, quién veía como la chica rubia desaparecía del salón, donde todos estaban asustados y sorprendidos._

_**- Harry... ¿crees que fue por ella?-**_

_Preguntó entonces Ron, notándolo._

_**- Fue una noche agitada, me voy a la cama.-**_

_Dijo el moreno de ojos verdes y salió sin esperar respuesta._

_**- ¿Qué le pasa?-**_

_Demostró su perplejidad, el pelirrojo._

_**- Ya lo oíste, está cansado...-**_

_**- Vamos, Herm!-**_

_Se quejó el muchacho, puesto que él no pensaba ni por un minuto, que ella le hubiese creído aquello al chico de la cicatriz._

_**- Es obvio que quiere estar solo, Ron. Yo también me voy a dormir...-**_

_Se detuvo a explicarle su hermanita, antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir a la castaña._

Un gran sacrificio por parte de Draco Malfoy, lo único que me faltaba para terminarme de derrumbar... una persona, a la que odié por siete años, y a quién nunca más volví a ver después de esa noche, una persona que me demostró que las cosas siempre pueden cambiar. La misma persona que te defendió, y que me robó tu atención... ya no pude dormir esa noche, aunque fingí para que Ron no me hostigara con preguntas acerca de que pensaba sobre lo que el rubio platino, había hecho. Necesitaba aire puro, dar un paseo... así que tomé mi capa invisible y salí silenciosamente de allí.

_En las afueras del castillo, un chico con una cicatriz en la frente, en forma de rayo, dejó la protección que le ofrecía, la capa que antes fue de su padre, para sentarse a la orilla del lago... el frío le congelaba hasta el tuétano de los huesos, pero no le importó... allí se quedó, observando las congeladas aguas, hasta que la cercanía de alguien, le hizo levantar la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada desorbitada de una muchacha rubia que parecía fuera de lugar en ese tétrico entorno. Él fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y cuidadosamente, recostaba la rubia cabeza en el hombro del joven mago, que le miraba extrañado._

_**- No es muy buena noche, para que alguien como tú, esté fuera.-**_

_Le dijo ella al oído._

_**- ¿Qué más podría suceder?-**_

_Contestó él con desgano._

_**- Podrían regresar... y hacerte daño.-**_

_**- Parecían más interesados en tu novio, que en mí...-**_

_Le recordó Harry, mirando como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el lago._

_**- ¿Mi novio?-**_

_Repitió Luna, enderezándose un poco._

_**- Draco Malfoy...-**_

_Contestó el moreno, en un susurro ronco. Luna se enderezó completamente para mirarlo a la cara y luego echarse a reír con ganas._

_**- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-**_

_Preguntó el chico, algo molesto, pues no se esperaba esa reacción._

_**- Nada. Sabes, hasta aprendí a bailar, pero él no pudo cumplir su promesa... espero que al menos esté bien.-**_

_Le explicó ella, parando de reír y volviendo sus ojos a contemplar las congeladas aguas del lago._

_**- ¿Qué te prometió?-**_

_Le preguntó él, con interés marcado._

_**- Una noche tranquila... y yo a él, un baile... al principio no quería, pero luego creo que me hice ilusión con la idea.-**_

_Respondió ella, sin apartar sus ojos del lago._

_**- Entonces... tendrás tu baile.-**_

_Exclamó él, levantándose rápidamente._

_**- ¿Cómo?-**_

_Murmuró ella, con ensoñación, alzando la vista para ver a un apuesto moreno de ojos profundamente verdes, hacerle una reverencia y luego tenderle una mano._

_**- Señorita Lovegood, sería un honor para mí, que usted tuviera la gentileza de concederme esta pieza...-**_

_Dijo él, con aire solemne._

_**- No te gusta bailar...-**_

_Le expuso ella suavemente, todavía observando la mano de él._

_**- ¿Quién dijo eso?-**_

_Preguntó él, fingiendo no entender._

_**- No hay música. Bailar sin música es para locos...-**_

_Volvió a hablar ella, mirándolo ahora a los ojos._

_**- ¿En serio?-**_

_Murmuró él, arrancándole al fin a aquella extraña rubia una sonrisa. Luna tomó su mano y se levantó para dejarse llevar por Harry, quién la dirigía en aquel baile, únicamente para dos, al ritmo de una música que nadie podía escuchar y sin embargo disfrutando el uno, la compañía del otro, ahí frente al lago y sin hablar._

_Desde esa noche el humor de Harry Potter cambió, y se hizo evidente para sus compañeros. Un nuevo día, traía más alegría a su semblante, había algo diferente en él, una parte de su agobio había desaparecido, muchos pensaron que aquello se debía a la desaparición o más bien al rapto del joven de cabellos platino, pero sólo él sabía que lo que verdaderamente le había aliviado el alma, fue ver llegar el alba entre los brazos de la rubia más extraña que ha pisado Hogwarts, aquella misma noche. Solos, los dos en silencio, observando la llegada del sol del otro lado del lago. Los recuerdos le parecían tan bonitos, como no sonreír._

_**- Hola Harry-**_

_Dijo Hermione al verlo sonreír con aire soñador._

_**- Ah hola Hermione.-**_

_Contestó él, radiante de felicidad._

_**- ¿Por qué tan contento?-**_

_**- No te parece que el día está precioso hoy... dan ganas de salir a dar una vuelta en mi saeta. ¿qué dices?... anímate, vamos.-**_

_Le invitó ella, tomándola de la mano._

_**- ¿Y las clases?-**_

_Exclamó la castaña, preocupada._

_**- Ay Herm... solo falta una, y no creo que nos moramos, por un día que dejemos de verle la cara a Trelawney... ven.-**_

_**- Harry... Oh, está bien... que más da.-**_

_Hermione volvió a dudar, pero accedió luego de volver a ver a su mejor amigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía tan feliz. Así, que los dos amigos corrieron entonces a su sala común, para ir en busca de sus escobas._

_**- Neville... ¿has visto a Harry?-**_

_Interrogó Ronald Weasley al otro Gryffindor al notar la ausencia de su amigo._

_**- No.-**_

_**- Es raro, venía tras de mí... pero es que, desde un tiempo para acá, anda como en el limbo...-**_

_Habló nuevamente el pelirrojo, enarcando las cejas, con gesto pensativo._

_**- Ron.. Hola Neville...-**_

_**-Hola Ginny...-**_

_Saludó el alto moreno a la recién llegada, sonrojándose un poco._

_**- Mírate, te pusiste como tomate maduro...-**_

_No tardó en hacerle ver Ron, en son de burla._

_**- Eh, este... permiso.-**_

_Dijo el chico, marchándose algo apenado._

_**- Hermano...-**_

_Le reprochó Ginny al ver marcharse a Neville._

_**- ¿Cómo si tuviera oportunidad contigo?... se ve cada cosa en el mundo.-**_

_Comentó éste con total convencimiento._

_**- No digas eso, Ronald... no está tan mal...-**_

_**- ¿Qué?... estás demente, tú no vas a cambiar a Harry, por.. por él.-**_

_Le recriminó Ron, tomando a su hermana por los hombros, zarandeándola un poco._

_**- Deja de decir tonterías. Entiende, Harry y yo, ya no somos nada... se acabó. Ahora, ¿dónde está tu novia?.-**_

_Preguntó ella, luego de haberse soltado._

_**Supongo que en la biblioteca... ¿por qué?-**_

_Anunció Ron, con cara de pocos amigos por el anterior comentario de su hermana._

_**Vaya, que buen novio eres, hermano. Acompáñame...-**_

_**Tengo clases...-**_

_Murmuró él._

_**Como si te importara..-**_

_**¿Quieres decir que soy un vago?-**_

_Le dijo él, con cara de ofendido, Ginny iba a contestar, pero en ese mismo momento se escuchó la alegre voz de Harry Potter._

_**Hola chicos...-**_

_**Hey ¿dónde estaban?-**_

_Preguntó Ron._

_**Querrás decir para donde vamos.-**_

_Declaró Hermione con frescura._

_**Perdón... a clases, creo..-**_

_Dijo él, extrañado por el comentario de la bella castaña._

_**Pues, yo creo que no...-**_

_Dijo Ginny, traviesamente._

_**¿Esa es tu escoba?-**_

_Le preguntó el pelirrojo a su novia, señalándola con la boca abierta._

_**Sí, ya la conoces, Ronald.-**_

_Fue la audaz respuesta de ella._

_**¿Vienen o no?-**_

_Les invitó Harry._

_**Yo sí. Voy por mi escoba, los alcanzo luego...-**_

_Dijo la pelirroja, entendiendo lo que pretendían hacer sus amigos._

_**No hay problema, te esperamos fuera.-**_

_Le respondió el moreno, comenzando a caminar._

_**Un momento... Harry.**_

_**¿Si?-**_

_Se detuvo éste, ante las palabras de Ron._

_**¿Que rayos le hiciste a mi novia?... Mione, ¿estás bien, hay clases... ¿recuerdas?.**_

_Le dijo el pelirrojo a Hermione, inquieto._

_**Yo... yo no le he hecho nada, ahhh... solo la invité a dar una vuelta.-**_

_Respondió el otro con inocencia, mirando como Ron chasqueaba los dedos frente a los ojos de su novia, que le miraba con reproche._

_**¿En escoba?-**_

_Le preguntó éste, volteando a mirarlo._

_**Si. ¿tiene algo de malo?-**_

_Preguntó Harry, esta vez extrañado._

_**¿Y tú aceptaste?-**_

_Se dirigió Ron, a su novia._

_**Sí. Vamos Ronald..-**_

_Le invitó ella, con tranquilidad._

_**Está bien... Harry, sigue tú, tengo que ir por mi escoba. Ven, Herm..-**_

_Aceptó finalmente el pelirrojo._

_**Así que quieren privacidad, eh... cómo quieran tórtolos, los veo fuera.-**_

_Exclamó con aire pícaro, mientras les guiñaba un ojo._

_**¿Tórtolos?... Hermione, dime ¿qué está pasando, Harry está bien raro, y tú... tu detestas volar...-**_

_**No, para nada... bueno está bien sí. Pero míralo, Ron... hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no sonreía así, se ve muy feliz.-**_

_Dijo ella, acabando con todas las dudas de su novio sobre su estado mental._

_**Este, pues sí... tienes razón. Y si mi novia y mi mejor amigo quieren infringir la ley y romper una vez más las reglas, es mi deber acompañarlos. Entonces voy por mi escoba.-**_

_Exclamó él alegremente, después de dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa._

_Tres chicos de Gryffindor se hallaban sobrevolando alegremente el estadio de quidditch de Hogwarts, cuando escucharon abajo la soñadora y conocida voz de Lunática Lovegood, llamando eufórica a su amiga pelirroja. _

_**Ginny, Oh Ginny, Lo descubrí... Ginny, lo descubrí, al fin, finalmente... mi madre debe de estar sonriendo desde el cielo.-**_

_Repetía Luna, que no cabía de la dicha. Ginebra Weasley su mejor amiga y a quién se dirigía en esta ocasión la rubia, jamás la había visto de esa manera, por lo que no demoró en aterrizar para ir a su encuentro._

_**¿Qué?... ¿qué descubriste?-**_

_Preguntó la pelirroja, después de deshacer lentamente el abrazo de la Ravenclaw._

_**Encontré la manera, Draco tenía razón... Soy una Ravenclaw.-**_

_Declaró Luna, con los grandes ojos, más brillantes que nunca._

_**Malfoy... ¿en qué tenía razón, Luna... ¿aun piensas en él?-**_

_Le interrogó Harry quedamente, al acercarse a las dos chicas con su saeta en la mano._

_**¿Y como no hacerlo?... si él me dio la clave. ¿qué pasa Harry, ¿te sientes mal?-**_

_Le preguntó la joven, al ver que el rostro del Gryffindor, reflejaba gran parte de su contrariedad._

_**No, solo que... olvídalo.-**_

_Terminó diciendo él, al tiempo que descendían a su lado, Hermione y Ron._

_**Luna, ¿qué fue lo que descubriste, ¿qué te dio Malfoy?-**_

_Preguntó Hermione, con muchísimo interés._

_**Sí luna... ¿por qué estás tan feliz, ¿de qué se trata, anda... cuéntanos.-**_

_Insistió también la pelirroja._

_**De hecho, no es importante... es una más de mis locuras, un pequeño secreto entre él y yo. Nada de importancia, créanme... no puedo decirles, es que, lo prometí , y las promesas son para cumplirse. ¿seguro que estás bien, Harry?-**_

_Volvió a interesarse sobre su estado Luna._

_**Sí, yo... estoy excelente.-**_

_Dijo él, tratando de aparentar normalidad._

_**No sabes mentir, algo te preocupa... Pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte, nunca más...** **ninguno de ustedes; él no podrá volver a tocarte... yo te protegeré. Hasta pronto... Yo sí soy una Ravenclaw, si soy una Ravenclaw... una Ravenclaw, una verdadera Ravenclaw...-**_

_Le dijo ella con seguridad, para después alejarse cantando. Los chicos le miraron desaparecer entretenidos, pero luego habló Ron._

_**Ok, ¿qué fue todo eso, ¿De que hablaba esa luna..?-**_

_Se cortó al ver la cara de enojo, no sólo de Ginny sino de los demás._

_**Mide tus palabras, Ron...-**_

_Le ordenó Hermione, con algo de frialdad en la voz._

_**Ya déjala en paz, ¿por qué eres así, hermano, ella sólo quiere ayudar.-**_

_**No creo que mencionar a Malfoy, ayude, Ginny.-**_

_Indicó éste a Ginny._

_**Él debía ser importante para ella, si lo menciona tanto.-**_

_Murmuró el moreno, en tono sombrío._

_**¿No la escuchaste acaso, ¿oíste eso?... ella te va a proteger... ahora si que tienes de que preocuparte, Harry.-**_

_Aseguró el pelirrojo con convicción._

_**Ron... para, por favor.-**_

_Dijo su hermana, mirándole con odio._

_**Bueno, ya me está empezando a gustar esto de volar... ¿vamos a seguir o qué?-**_

_Les interrumpió Hermione a propósito._

_**Ven, Mione... yo te guío.-**_

_Se ofreció Harry, tomando su saeta y alzando el vuelo, con una impaciente Hermione a su lado y seguido de cerca por Ginny, que pasó al lado de su hermano sin pronunciar palabra._

_**Ah, Me van a dejar hablando solo... oigan, espérenme.-**_

_Gritó Ron al ver, que nadie le respondía, saliendo detrás de ellos._

**- Harry-**

Una voz a su lado, lo llamó por su nombre, era una voz conocida, una voz familiar... se volteó para mirar a quién le hablaba, y se dio de frente con unos ojos que reconoció al instante como los de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, una chica supremamente inteligente, y a quién apreciaba demasiado, por lo que nunca llegaría a perdonarse, el haberla arrastrado a compartir esa tragedia interminable, a la que él, en lo personal, dudaba en llamar "vida", "su vida".

**- Dime- **

Dijo devolviendo su mirada, nuevamente a la placa, su voz apenas y se escuchó, al parecer estaba incluso perdiendo su facultad de hablar.

**- Debemos irnos, creo que va a llover- **

Hermione, al igual que sus demás acompañantes y amigos, ya empezaba a tomar rumbo hacia el castillo, al que una vez él quiso llamar hogar, pero se detuvo al ver que seguía allí, de pie, más pálido que un muerto, con la mirada fija en la placa de mármol a ras del suelo y al parecer sin intención alguna de moverse. Ron, Ginny y Neville, se detuvieron también, al escuchar a Hermione hablar.

**- ¿Ya terminó la ceremonia?- **

La pregunta de Harry, los tomó por sorpresa... estuvo como ausente todo ese tiempo, pero nadie dijo nada, suponían que aquello era únicamente en apariencia, y que escuchaba todo cuanto se decía allí.

**- Sí, Harry... ya todo acabó-**

Esta vez, fue Ron, quién habló, en el momento, en que llegaba justo al lado del chico de la cicatriz en la frente.

**-Así es, Ron... tienes razón-**

Dijo el joven tristemente, sin dejar de mirar la placa, frente a él.

Harry Potter, a quien ahora y desde aquel fatídico día, en el que culminó su eterna lucha con el mago oscuro más grande y poderoso que había existido sobre la faz de la tierra, todos llamaban y reconocían como el indiscutible salvador del mundo mágico, sacó la varita de su túnica, se hincó y lanzó un hechizo que nadie alcanzó a escuchar sobre el pequeño montículo, coronado por la placa de mármol, de la que nunca había despegado los verdes ojos, durante toda la ceremonia; casi de inmediato, la primavera llegó repentinamente a él, hermosos entramados verdes se alzaron mágicamente formando una especie de cúpula a su alrededor y miles de flores de distintos tipos, grandes y pequeñas, llenaron de mil colores rápidamente, el suelo alrededor de aquella sepultura, que ya estaba completamente cubierto de un manto verde, perfumando así, el tétrico y frío ambiente que se percibía al entrar en el deprimente cementerio de Hogwarts.

_Era una tarde gris y Harry notaba el sudor que bañaba su frente, al ver el castillo de Hogwarts totalmente en caos, al tiempo que los maestros trataban de poner a salvo a los alumnos que azorados, se dejaban guiar como ovejas... Mc Gonagall no quería dejarlo ir, lo mantenía asido de la mano; Ron estaba pálido como una hoja de papel y llevaba aun en sus brazos a la pequeña Ginny que fue alcanzada por uno de los rayos que a diestra y siniestra empezaron a lanzar los leales seguidores del hombre a quién él más detestaba, al asaltar Hogwarts y quién siempre contó con un infiltrado, Severus Snape; Habían perdido de vista a Hermione en una escape furtivo que realizaron ella y Neville, cuando los cercaron varios mortífagos, liderados por nada más y nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange, fue ella quien provocó al moreno, para que le enfrentara, a sabiendas que su poder era muy superior al de él. Harry también odiaba a Bellatrix, pero no tanto como lo odiaba a él, a Voldemort. Ginny le preocupaba, estaba herida y no sabían si era de gravedad, pero a quién en realidad quería ver Harry, era a Luna... esa rubia, de ojos sorprendentes, a quién todos creían loca... ella era su mayor preocupación, pues luego de los comentarios desbocados que hizo, el día en que su mejor amiga superó su miedo a volar, no volvió a cruzar palabra con ella, puesto que cuando lo intentaba siempre se le hacía tarde para algo... era como si lo quisiera evitar a propósito, pero no escondiéndose, sino con excusas tontas, y su comportamiento cada vez era menos usual... ya no entraba a clases y Ginny le había comentado que no soltaba ni a sol ni a sombra, aquel extraño libro negro que leía el día que les hizo saber a Ron y a Hermione que sí iría al baile, por lo que Harry temía que estuviera poseída._

_**Harry, vamos niño camina..-**_

_Le dijo la desesperada profesora, prácticamente arrastrándolo._

_**Ron, ¿como está Ginny?-**_

_Le preguntó Harry mirando a su amigo, quién caminaba tras él, con una hermosa e inconsciente muchacha pelirroja en sus brazos._

_**Estoy preocupado Harry, casi no respira...-**_

_Dijo Ron, demostrando su creciente angustia._

_**Vengan, síganme-**_

_Los urgió la profesora._

_Minerva Mc Gonagall, la subdirectora y jefe de la casa Gryffindor, arriaba a los alumnos como si fuesen ganado, al tiempo que la mayoría de ellos, aferraban con fuerza sus varitas, pendientes del mínimo movimiento. Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes se cernía alrededor de algo, que se hallaba tirado en un rincón, llamando la atención de la profesora, quién al dirigirse hacia el lugar sin soltar a Harry, reconoció al bulto... Padma Patil, se apretaba el vientre con ambas manos, tenía los ojos desorbitados y no parecía ver a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, su hermana yacía hincada a sus pies, intentando en vano que la chica reaccionara o por lo menos le dejara ver, si estaba herida..._

_**Padma!-**_

_Le llamaba por su nombre, en vano su hermana._

_**Linda, déjame ver...-**_

_Le indicó la estricta jefa de la casa Gryffindor, haciendo que Parvati se hiciera aun lado, rogándole entre sollozos._

_**Profesora, por favor... ayúdela...-**_

_**Padma, ¿Me escuchas?-**_

_Preguntó nuevamente Mc Gonagall a la morena que yacía tumbada frente a ella, mirando a la nada._

_**Mortífagos... Voldemort-**_

_Susurraba la muchacha, que estaba en shock._

_**¿te hirieron?-**_

_Insistió la profesora, cuando la muchacha al fin pareció reconocerla._

_**Eso creo...-**_

_Dijo en un murmullo, apartándose las manos del lugar en su vientre, que apretaba con fuerza._

_**Oh, por Dios!**_

_El grito de horror de la profesora, se extendió como pólvora entre los jóvenes, que alarmados, se miraban unos a otros, la chica tenía una herida bastante profunda al parecer, en su vientre... lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de su hermana gemela, cuando la mujer mayor volvió a hablar..._

_**Padma, ¿De dónde vienes, responde por favor.**_

_**De mi sala común...**_

_Respondió la chica, sudando._

_**¿Cómo pasó esto?-**_

_Preguntó Harry, que estaba en una pieza ante aquella escena._

_**Penetraron repentinamente, cuando tratábamos de huir por un pasadizo que el profesor Flitwick nos indicaba... no pudo defendernos, trató... pero, ellos...-**_

_Expuso la muchacha, desesperada._

_**Tranquila... te vas a poner bien. Seamus, ayúdame con esta chica...-**_

_Ordenó Mc Gonagall al chico, quien le obedeció enseguida. _

_**Creo que buscaban a alguien... -**_

_Volvió a hablar Padma, con dolor._

_**¿A quién? ¿A algún maestro?-**_

_Se interesó nuevamente Mc Gonagall._

_**No.-**_

_Susurró ella, en los brazos de Finnegan._

_**¿A mí?-**_

_Dijo Harry._

_**No, no era a ti, Potter... Él dijo... ten..-**_

_**Ya no digas más, hermanita... guarda energías...-**_

_Le interrumpió Parvati, bastante preocupada por la salud de su gemela._

_**Escúchame Padma.. si no era a mí, ¿A quién era?-**_

_Insistió Harry Potter, con vehemencia. Siguiendo a la chica, que le miraba horrorizada_

_**A Lunática...-**_

_**¿Qué?-**_

_Se escuchó decir a Ron._

_**Ella tiene algo, algo que ellos quieren...-**_

_Volvió a hablar la chica entrecortadamente._

_**Por favor, Padma... ya no hables...-**_

_Suplicó su hermana atemorizada, pero aun así, la chica hizo un enorme esfuerzo y volvió a decir con voz amortiguada por el dolor que sentía._

_**No... espera, Harry... Búscala, es importante.-**_

_Harry aprovechó el momento de confusión de la maestra y de un tirón se deshizo del agarre en que ella le tenía, Ron lo miró correr en dirección contraria, tropezando con los alumnos al tratar de salir de aquel lugar, parpadeó varias veces y antes de que Harry se perdiera de vista, le alcanzó, aun sin entender hacía donde se dirigía el joven de la cicatriz en la frente._

_**Harry, ¿por allí no es la salida?-**_

_Lo detuvo Ron al alcanzarlo._

_**Ya no hay salida Ron, al menos no para mí.-**_

_Dijo el moreno con conformismo. _

_**Pero... ¿De qué rayos hablas?-**_

_Le regañó su amigo._

_**No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?... él me quiere a mí y no dejaré que alguien más termine como Ginny. -**_

_Repuso el otro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica pelirroja que su amigo sostenía en brazos._

_**Iré contigo...-**_

_Afirmó el chico pelirrojo._

_**NO. -**_

_Ordenó su amigo enseguida._

_**Pero Harry...-**_

_**No puedes... no dejaré que nadie más muera o salga herido, por mi culpa... Pon a salvo a Ginny.-**_

_Dijo el joven de la cicatriz en forma de rayo._

_**Pero...-**_

_Volvió a intentarlo Ron._

_**Ron, tú, tu hermana y Herm son mis mejores amigos... no puedo dejar que les suceda algo más, sólo por mí, por ayudarme... Te quiero amigo, pero esto tengo que hacerlo solo.-**_

_Le dijo el moreno de ojos verdes, dejando claro que no iba a ceder. _

_**No te arriesgues por ella.-**_

_Habló Ron, con la mirada en el piso._

_**Tú lo harías por mí, y ella... ella también es mi amiga.-**_

_Repuso el muchacho quedamente, al darle la espalda._

_**Cuídate, Harry...-**_

_**No te preocupes, no seré yo quien muera.-**_

_Exclamó el chico, apretando con fuerza el puño, para luego echar a correr._

Los otros chicos, observaban extasiados el espectáculo florido que Harry había creado, como si nunca antes hubiesen visto usar magia en su vida, mientras él se sumía una vez más en sus recuerdos...

_Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, se abría paso entre los estudiantes del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts que se empujaban los unos a los otros, sin avanzar demasiado debido al pánico. Pasaba los ojos de un lado a otro, intentando localizar entre la multitud, a una larga cabellera rubia, sin éxito hasta el momento. Al fin muy lejos de todos los demás estudiantes, logró ver la parte posterior de una túnica al doblar la esquina, del final de aquel largo pasillo y tuvo el presentimiento de que se trataba de la chica a quien buscaba._

_Harry apuró el paso entonces y así, pudo comprobar que la persona a quién seguía sí era Luna._

_**Luna!-**_

_Le gritó él, pero ella no pareció escucharlo y luego vio como al pasar la chica, un brazo surgió de una de las aulas cercanas, halándola a su interior. Harry corrió, pero no pudo evitar que Luna entrara a ella._

_**Luna!-**_

_Gritaba él, tocando la puerta con fuerza. Temía que su amiga rubia, hubiese caído en las garras de alguno de los mortífagos, quienes al parecer también le buscaban. Al no escuchar respuesta, Harry acercó cuidadosamente su oído a la puerta y pudo escuchar a Luna hablando con otra persona; la otra voz parecía ser la de un muchacho._

_**Tu eres lunática, Lunática Lovegood... -**_

_**Sabes bien quien soy... ¿qué quieres de mí?-**_

_Le interrogó la rubia con voz firme, del otro lado de la puerta._

_**Entrégamelo, ahora... Si lo haces, a lo mejor te perdono la vida...-**_

_Murmuró su acompañante con voz fría._

_**No es a ti a quién corresponde pedírmelo, pero si me llevas con él... quizás puedas llevarte el crédito de haberme atrapado y obtenido el libro.-**_

_Volvió a hablar la chica sin alterarse, impacientando a la otra persona._

_**El libro de las Sombras, no es cosa de juegos, niña... y no eres siquiera digna de estar frente a frente con mi Lord.-**_

_**¿Y quién dijo que es a él a quien quiero ver?... Llévame con Draco.-**_

_Dijo ella, haciendo que a Harry le diera un vuelco el estomago, debido a su demanda._

_**Así que de eso se trata, de ver a tu novio Malfoy... no puedo hacer nada, está muerto.-**_

_Le reportó entonces él con ironía._

_**No es cierto. Ya lo sabría.-**_

_**Vaya, que confianza le tienes... ah, me pregunto si sabes que él fue quien te echó de cabeza... él fue quién nos dijo que el libro de mi amo estaba en tu poder.-**_

_Trató de indisponerla en contra de Draco, el mortífago que le acompañaba, confesándole aquello, pero a Luna no pareció importarle._

_**Si quieres el libro, llévame a él.-**_

_**Está bien, vamos.-**_

_Terminó cediendo el otro, con fastidio._

_La puerta se abrió de par en par y Harry aferró con fuerza una mano dentro de su túnica, cerrándose en su varita. Luna lo vio sin mirarlo y repentinamente el chico escuchó una voz en su mente, una que reconoció como la de ella._

_**No te preocupes, no puede verte... síguenos.-**_

_Él pareció sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza, cuando el mortífago acompañante de la rubia y pálida muchacha se dejó ver y Harry pudo reconocer a Blaise Zabinni._

_**Sí. -**_

_Murmuró él, cuando el otro pasara a su lado, sin siquiera notar su presencia._

_Luna caminaba delante de Blaise y de Harry, quién tenía la vista fija en la chica, pues nunca antes vio a alguien mantenerse tan calmado, al enfrentar una situación de tanto riesgo como esa. Además... ¿Cómo era posible que se entregara tan fácilmente, sólo por ver de nuevo a Draco Malfoy, y... ¿de qué libro hablaban esos dos, fuera lo que fuera, debía ser muy importante para que Lord Voldemort, hubiera adelantado su encuentro con él. Caminaron un buen rato por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y de pronto se vieron en el exterior del castillo, caminando en dirección al bosque prohibido. Se podían ver claramente las llamas que envolvían ya el ala sur de Hogwarts y que habían sido la primera consecuencia de la nueva intrusión de los mortífagos en él, además de la causa principal de la evacuación de éste._

_Siguieron internándose en el bosque, hasta llegar a un entramado y al pasarlo, encontraron un claro, donde la luz de la luna se colaba con facilidad. La voz de Luna volvió a elevarse trayendo consigo aquel aire de despreocupación y de ensoñación que le caracterizaba._

_**¿Dónde está?-**_

_Preguntó dándose vuelta, para encontrarse con los ojos de Blaise fijos en ella._

_**¿Dónde está el libro?-**_

_**Sólo te lo daré, cuando lo vea...-**_

_Le espetó ella suavemente._

_**¿Como tengo la seguridad de que lo harás?-**_

_**¿Para que quedarme con él, mira a tu alrededor, lo que quería evitar ya sucedió.-**_

_Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros, como si ya no le importara._

_**Está bien, te llevaré con el traidor de tu amado.**_

_Harry seguía atento a la conversación entre la Ravenclaw y el Slytherin, aunque seguía sin comprender. Zabinni empezó a realizar un complejo encantamiento en palabras que el otro no consiguió escuchar con claridad, parecían pertenecer a otra lengua._

_**Las damas primero.-**_

_Exclamó él, ella lo miró un segundo y luego siguió hacia la cueva que surgió de la nada y de la que sólo se podía ver la entrada, detrás de ella iba Blaise, esbozando cierta sonrisa maliciosa de la que Harry desconfió por completo. Más cuando pretendió seguirlos, el moreno escuchó nuevamente la voz de Luna en su cabeza._

_**Quédate fuera, no entres... es magia oscura, para ti es muy peligrosa.-**_

_Harry no pudo objetar nada, sabía que la magia negra era peligrosa, pero no sólo para él, para ella también debía serlo. Sin embargo y aun sin saber porque, la obedeció. Aguardó largo rato después de que los otros dos chicos entraran, demasiado quizá... entonces se decidió a entrar, desde un principio no había querido dejarla ir sola con Zabinni, de hecho, no debió hacerlo; ya estaba a punto de entrar, cuando un grito le heló la sangre, era Luna... por un momento el chico de la cicatriz en la frente temió lo peor al sentir que alguien se acercaba, pero sus miedos se disiparon cuando distinguió la silueta de la chica aparecer frente a él. El rostro pálido de ella parecía no tener expresión, pero notó que sus labios estaban casi azules y temblaban, al verse iluminados sus rasgos por los tenues rayos del astro que llevaba su nombre._

_**¿Y Zabinni?-**_

_**- No querrás saberlo.-**_

_**- Pensé que... Draco, él...-**_

_Comenzó a decir Harry confundido._

_**Escucha Harry...-**_

_Lo interrumpió ella..._

_**Voldemort te está esperando, no se irá sin antes matarte.-**_

_**¿Qué?-**_

_**Está por allá... no hay tiempo.-**_

_Expuso ella, con mirada ausente._

_**¿Quieres que vaya, ¿y tú?-**_

_**Vas a ganar, porque tu lucha es por las razones correctas y porque... porque no estás solo.-**_

_Le dijo ella, acercándose a él. Entonces un murmullo de voces lejanas, llegó a sus oídos. Luna pareció preocupada, por primera vez en su vida y lo llevó entre los arbustos justo a tiempo para ver a un grupo de mortífagos llegar al claro, ¿cómo era posible que ella supiera lo que iba a suceder?..._

_**Luna... ¿Cómo..?-**_

_Iba a preguntar él, pero la chica lo silenció, colocando su dedo índice en los labios del chico, poniéndolo algo nervioso debido a su cercanía._

_**Él está aquí y puede sentir tu presencia.-**_

_**Vete... debo hacerlo solo.-**_

_**Lo sé... Harry, necesito que uses esto, por favor.-**_

_Dijo ella quedamente, entregándole un pequeño medallón que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica._

_**Luna...-**_

_Ella tomó una de las manos de él y hizo que ésta se cerrara sobre aquel regalo._

_**Es importante para mí, así no estarás del todo solo, por favor... -**_

_Harry dudó un instante y luego no pudo negarse al mirar los ojos suplicantes de la Lovegood._

_**De acuerdo.-**_

_El chico moreno de ojos verdes, se colocó rápidamente la cadena con el colgante, que poseía formas no muy definidas en él._

_**Gracias, ahora vete, por favor.-**_

_**Prométeme algo... una última cosa.-**_

_Harry sólo asintió en silencio._

_**Que nunca, por ningún motivo, te desharás de ese colgante y que nunca, jamás, te rendirás...-**_

_**Pero Luna... esto parece una despedida.-**_

_Ella sólo sonrió con un dejo de tristeza._

_**No para ti... Para ti es el comienzo del resto de tu vida. Promételo Harry.-**_

_**Te lo prometo.-**_

_Luna Lovegood le dedicó una mirada enigmática, que él no supo interpretar, antes de que con un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento, asaltara los labios del joven con los propios, dándole un fugaz pero intenso beso, que Harry realmente jamás esperó, pero de igual forma correspondió, todo en cuestión de segundos que se hicieron eternos para el chico, quien terminó irremediablemente desconcertado._

_**Nunca cambies...-**_

_Fue lo último que escuchó de sus labios, antes de verla salir corriendo en dirección a lo más profundo del bosque._

_**Sal de tu escondite Potter, sé que estás ahí...-**_

_Dijo una voz siseante, que pertenecía a un hombre con ojos rojos como de serpiente._

_Harry se obligó a dejar de pensar en Luna, para ir a enfrentar lo que el destino le había guardado desde mucho antes de su nacimiento, había llegado al fin la hora que había esperado desde se enteró de la verdadera causa de la muerte de sus padres... la hora de enfrentar a Voldemort. _

El recuerdo de aquel beso, siguió en su mente, aun después de que Harry agitara su varita, para dar por terminado el hechizo.

**- Esto sólo refleja una parte, de lo especial que fuiste siempre... no te preocupes, cumpliré la promesa que te hice, jamás me rendiré y nunca me desprenderé de esto.-**

Dijo el chico quedamente, tocando de manera inconsciente el dije que llevaba colgado de una fina cadenita en su cuello, guardó silencio un instante y luego añadió.

**- Además, te haré otra promesa... voy a cuidarte ahora, como no pude hacerlo cuando estabas viva... y te tendré presente como si jamás te hubieras ido.-**

Dicho esto, sacudió nuevamente su varita y unas letras en alto relieve, de un dorado que contrastaba perfectamente con el oscuro color de la placa de mármol, surgieron como si hubieran sido labradas en ella con sumo cuidado, formando dos únicas palabras. Las dos palabras, que en hermosas letras góticas, a su vez conformaban un nombre, el nombre de una chica que sin saber como, había logrado colarse dentro, del muy ya adolorido corazón, del joven mago: **LUNA LOVEGOOD**.

_La voz se repetía constantemente llamándolo, instándolo a salir y el sabía que debía hacerlo, el dolor en su frente esta vez, fue tan fuerte que le sacudió por completo, de la cabeza a los pies. Tan cerca estaba del fin... ¿Por qué esta vez si sería su fin... o el de él, Harry se dispuso a salir del escondite que momentos antes habían compartido con su rubia y "loca" amiga, cuando una voz a su espalda le hizo volverse._

_**¿Pensabas que te dejaría sólo?-**_

_**Ron, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-**_

_Repuso Harry, sin creer lo que veía._

_**No estás solo Harry, no aun...-**_

_Dijo una voz femenina, perteneciente a una chica castaña que acababa de llegar en compañía de otros dos chicos..._

_**Mione, Neville, Ginny… les dije...-**_

_Intentó convencerlos el moreno._

_**Sabemos lo que nos dijiste, pero si eso no nos hizo cambiar de opinión, que te hace creer que lo que digas ahora, lo hará..-**_

_Murmuró el tímido Gryffindor, con firmeza._

_**Lo sentimos Harry, pero nos quedamos...-**_

_Continuo Ron, cruzándose de brazos._

_**Supongo que debo agradecer su amistad...-**_

_Dijo Harry dubitativamente._

_**Así es, vamos...-**_

_Dijo la pelirroja, tomando las manos de los chicos a su lado y sonriendo con dulzura extrema._

_**¿Listos?-**_

_Interrogó el moreno, obteniendo un asentimiento general._

_**Entonces adelante.-**_

_Salieron todos juntos, tomados de las manos, provocando una carcajada cruel de su enemigo mortal, quién no podía dejar de burlarse de aquel supuesto acto heroico. Los ojos fríos de Voldemort los analizaron con desdén._

_**Al fin... veo que tienes compañía, ¿saben que no saldrán con vida de aquí, cierto?.-**_

_Les informó él, de forma cruel._

_**El único que no saldrá con vida aquí serás tú, asesino.-**_

_Le increpó Harry furioso._

_**¿Cómo te atreves?-**_

_Exclamó un mortífago, dando un paso adelante con la varita en mano, pero Voldemort lo detuvo con una señal._

_**Tienes agallas chico, eso me gusta... disfrutaré más al someterte y luego mataré uno a uno a tus amigos, pero... ¿falta alguien, no?... ¿dónde está la chica?... –**_

_**No sé de quién me hablas...-**_

_Negó Harry._

_**Jaja... sabes perfectamente de quién...-**_

_Se burló el mago, indicando a dos de sus caballeros de la muerte._

_**Ustedes dos, vayan por ella... quiero mi libro de vuelta, antes de acabar con Potter y sus amigos.**_

_**No te será fácil.**_

_Soltó Hermione, haciendo que su mirada de serpiente se fijara en ella momentáneamente._

_**Cómo digas niña inteligente, como digas... hey, ustedes... cuando terminen con ella, traigan su cuerpo frente a mí, quiero que su cabeza será lo último que vea Potter antes de morir.-**_

_Volvió a dirigirse a sus siervos._

_**No les permitiré hacer eso.-**_

_Dijo Ron, saliendo tras ellos._

_**Ron, ayuda a Luna...-**_

_Le gritó Harry._

_**Déjala en mis manos.-**_

_Respondió él, siguiendo su camino._

_La batalla que tanto habían esperado daba comienzos entonces, los dos bandos empezaron a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, los chicos eran muy buenos, se habían preparado todo ese tiempo justamente para esto. Después de un rato, Harry finalmente tumbó a dos mortífagos que le cerraban el paso y llegó de inmediato ante Voldemort... para ese entonces, Neville estaba gravemente herido, Ginny y Hermione eran muy buenas a la defensiva, por lo que no tenían más que un par de rasguños... y Ron, él seguía corriendo tras los mortífagos que iban en busca de Luna y el extraño libro, que ese terrible mago oscuro quería de vuelta._

_**Pelea conmigo.-**_

_Espetó el moreno de la cicatriz ácidamente._

_**Eso haré... cruccio.-**_

_Harry evitó la maldición cruciatus que le lanzó Voldemort, con éxito._

_**Cruccio.-**_

_Gritó el chico a su vez, pero el mago oscuro ni se molestó en evitarlo, simplemente el hechizo se desvaneció en el aire, antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo y Harry vio dirigirse a él, una fuerza desconocida que le levantó más de un metro en el aire, al caer esperó sentir un dolor intenso al crujir sus huesos por el golpe y al ver rápidamente como la maldición cruciatus nuevamente era lanzada en su contra, dando de lleno en su pecho al verse tendido en el suelo debido al impacto se preparó para las torturadoras y desgarrantes cuchilladas, pero cual fue su sorpresa al no sentir dolor alguno; el hombre de ojos rojos pareció notarlo, porque incrementó el poder y el número de los ataques, pero ninguno surtía ya efecto en el chico de ojos verdes, quien seguía sin poder entenderlo, pues ahora se trataba de un escudo protector que aparecía justo cuando el ataque llegaba cerca de él; Voldemort se desesperó pero Harry no perdió tiempo y terminó de ponerse en pie, lanzándole un hechizo bastante potente a su contrincante, quien fue a estrellarse entonces contra un árbol, incorporándose al tiempo que le decía._

_**¿Cómo es posible que me hayas podido tocar y yo no, Acaso... no, no, eso no puede ser...-**_

_**No tengo idea de cómo lo hice... pero seguiré haciéndolo...-**_

_Murmuró Harry, manteniendo la guardia._

_**No lo creo Harry, no tendrás una nueva oportunidad. Me cansé de jugar contigo...-**_

_**Avada Kedavra!-**_

_Gritó con voz aguda el pálido y raquítico hombre, Harry quiso moverse pero algo se lo impidió, notó entonces que uno de los mortífagos que yacía tendido en el suelo medio muerto, apuntaba a él su varita. Lo próximo de lo que se percató fue del rayo verde que se acercaba, siguió intentando moverse en vano, ni sus piernas, ni ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía, así que no pudo esquivar la maldición, cayendo de bruces, mientras un grito de horror escapó de la boca de Ginny y un ataque cruciatus fuera a estrellarse contra Hermione, quien se había paralizado por el terror que le produjo ver el hechizo asesino dirigirse hacia su mejor amigo, antes de escuchar su propios gritos de dolor._

_**Desmaius-**_

_La maldición emitida por la débil y cansada voz de Neville, impidió que Bellatrix eliminara a Hermione con un Avada Kedavra que murió en los labios de la mujer._

_Ginny corrió hasta donde se encontraba Harry, tomándolo entre sus brazos, con amargas lágrimas brotando a borbotones de sus ojos. Lágrimas que se volvieron signos de alegría, cuando sintió la respiración del muchacho, que poco a poco volvía en sí, a salvo después de haber recibido un encantamiento de tal magnitud por parte de un mago tan poderoso como lo era, quién frente a ellos ya festejaba su triunfo, creyendo muerto al muchacho; después de todo, años atrás había roto el hechizo de protección que hiciera su madre, al usar su propia sangre para recuperar sus poderes. Hermione ya se recuperaba del ataque y se acercó a Harry para comprobar que en efecto, su amigo no había sufrido daño alguno, al recibir aquella maldición imperdonable, aun cuando ésta, no rebotó contra el mago que la utilizó en su contra, como cuando era bebé._

_Harry se incorporó, mirando con odio a Voldemort y dejando a una muy confundida pelirroja, aun sentada en el suelo._

_**Al parecer la suerte está de mi lado, otra vez...-**_

_Dijo el chico, observándolo maliciosamente, extendiendo el brazo con el que asía su varita mágica hacia el otro mago._

_**Avada** **Kedavra!-**_

_Soltaron los dos al tiempo, sin titubear. Esta vez, sucedió algo diferente, los hechizos chocaron entre sí, manteniéndose activos y peleando por aplacar al otro, por cuestiones de poder y fuerza; el chico de la cicatriz sintió fluir por su ser un extraño poder, antes de que la pelea entre los dos encantamientos terminara en una explosión, debido al control que intentaban ejercer en ellos para que no se desviaran de su trayectoria ni de su objetivo, fue así como con los ojos desorbitados de los presentes, pudieron ver seguir a cada uno su camino. Lord Voldemort y Harry, dieron media vuelta en el aire después de que los impactaran las maldiciones asesinas con las cuales se atacaron mutuamente._

_Por segunda vez, Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sorprendente noticia de que se hallaba con vida, luego de recibir un poderoso Avada Kedavra, por parte de Lord Voldemort._

_**Ahí estás..-**_

_La voz de Hermione le recibió con dulzura._

_**Voldemort... ¿Dónde...?-**_

_Dijo a duras penas el muchacho._

_**Muerto. Lo destruiste Harry.-**_

_Volvió a hablar ella._

_**No solo eso amigo, las chicas me contaron que recibiste dos ataques mortales y que ninguno surtió efecto en ti.-**_

_Le comentó Ron con orgullo._

_**Todo acabó... Y Neville?-**_

_Preguntó, al no ver a su otro amigo._

_**Sus heridas son más graves que las nuestras, pero... se recuperará, lo llevaron a San Mungo, esta mañana...-**_

_Respondió su mejor amiga._

_**¿ya es de día?-**_

_**Sí, pasaron dos días, te dieron una poción para que recobraras tus fuerzas y durmieras tranquilamente.-**_

_Volvió a hablar Hermione con voz tranquila, ella temió que no volviera a despertar, pero no se lo hizo saber. _

_**Aun estamos en Hogwarts...-**_

_Le corroboró Ron, al ver como él muchacho que estaba en la cama , miraba el lugar tratando de reconocerlo._

_**Ginny, ¿está bien?-**_

_Exclamó él de pronto, pues de pronto se le vino la imagen de Ron corriendo con ella en brazos._

_**Cálmate Harry, ella está bien, se recupera con una rapidez impresionante, está acompañando a Mc Gonagall a San Mungo, quería ver a Neville.-**_

_Le tranquilizó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros._

_**No puedo creer que al fin todo haya terminado. Aunque se perdieron muchas vidas al intentarlo.-**_

_Susurró Herm, sonriéndole algo apesadumbrada._

_**Tienes razón, mi madre está con papá en San Mungo, visitan a los gemelos que también salieron heridos cuando vinieron a ayudar.-**_

_Concordó Ron con su novia._

_**Tú no pudiste verlo Harry, pero llegó mucha gente a auxiliarnos... fue horrible, muchos murieron, pero... por lo menos, él no regresará.-**_

_Dijo Hermione, pero su voz se quebró al mirar el dolor y la inquietud, reflejados claramente en las verdes pupilas de su amigo._

_**¿Cómo estamos seguros de eso?... No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que se perdió, en el sufrimiento que debimos pasar para conseguirlo.-**_

_Les comentó el muchacho de ojos verdes, a sus amigos de toda la vida._

_**No debes hacerlo, no pienses en eso, todos los miembros de la orden, todos lo que una vez lucharon en contra de Voldemort, sabían a lo que se exponían y aun así, decidieron continuar porque sabían que peleaban por las razones correctas.-**_

_Se dedicó a explicarle Hermione, pero esas últimas palabras trajeron a la mente de Harry el vago recuerdo de otra persona, una persona que le había dicho algo parecido._

_**Y Luna..., ¿dónde está, quiero preguntarle sobre el libro. Riddle quería usarlo para algo, si es así hay que destruirlo también.-**_

_**Harry... pues, Luna...-**_

_Comenzó a decir la hermosa bruja castaña, pero se cortó a medio camino._

_**¿Qué pasa Mione, ¿Ocurre algo con ella?-**_

_Le preguntó el moreno, al ver la indecisión en el rostro de su amiga._

_**No sabemos donde pueda estar el libro...-**_

_Ayudó Ron entonces a su novia._

_**Pero Luna lo sabe, ella lo tenía, aunque nunca supe a ciencia cierta como lo consiguió.-**_

_Volvió a decir Harry con suavidad._

_**Es que... Harry, ella no podrá decírnoslo...-**_

_Pudo al fin decir la muchacha, evitando mirarlo._

_**¿Por qué?-**_

_Interrogó otra vez Harry Potter, sospechando que algo no estaba bien, pero fue Ron quien contestó a su pregunta, mostrándose atormentado._

_**Cuando llegamos a donde ella se encontraba, los mortífagos se dedicaron a intentar acceder a ella, porque parecía envuelta en un a especie de campo. Yo la llamé para que huyera, pero no me escuchaba... comencé a luchar con uno de ellos, pero él otro continúo con su tarea.-**_

_**¿Dónde está, ¿está muy mal?... Quiero verla.-**_

_Expresó el joven mago su decisión._

_**Luna murió Harry.-**_

_Susurró Hermione, con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos._

_**¿Qué, No... no puede ser.-**_

_Harry sabía que había sucedido algo malo, pero no pensó ni por un segundo que se tratara de aquello._

_**Lo siento.-**_

_Farfulló Ron, atragantándose con las palabras, al como afectaba la noticia a su amigo._

_**¿Cómo?... RON?... dime cómo.-**_

_Le urgió Potter, descontrolándose._

_**Ella hacía una especie de ritual, y no parecía enterarse de nuestra presencia, ni siquiera cuando perdió el campo de protección que le rodeaba.-**_

_**Continúa, por favor... ¿qué pasó luego?-**_

_La voz de Harry se escuchaba ronca, se notaba que estaba sufriendo y por eso, Ron dudó. Más los ojos de Harry demandaban una explicación válida para lo que ellos le habían comentado. _

_**Fue un Avada, pero creo que no fue sólo eso, muchas heridas se abrieron en su piel... y sangraba, pero ella seguía concentrada, con los ojos muy cerrados. Y entonces ocurrió, hubo una explosión que llenó de una luz cegadora el lugar mucho antes que el hechizo la alcanzara y la vi salir despedida hacia el acantilado... El que da al río. No pude salvarla, amigo.-**_

_Dijo Ron, bajando la cabeza avergonzado._

_**No Luna... no pudiste haber muerto, no así...-**_

_Murmuró Harry más para si mismo, que para alguien más._

_**Encontramos su varita y su túnica, seguramente se despojo de ellas antes de iniciar aquel rito. No sabemos que pretendía hacer y ni siquiera pudimos encontrar su cuerpo.-**_

_Habló Hermione Granger luego de que los otros dos cayeran en un silencio sepulcral y doloroso._

_**Puede que no esté muerta entonces...-**_

_Una luz de esperanza se le presentó a Harry, pero Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de resignación antes de dedicarse a eliminarla._

_**No Harry, nadie soportaría algo así. Aun después de que todo esto acabara, se podía sentir algo místico rodeando el lugar donde Ron y ella se encontraban. Mc Gonagall dijo que la magia que utilizaba Luna, era magia antigua... ninguno de nosotros está preparado para manejar ese tipo de magia, su cuerpo de todas formas no lo resistiría, aun si lograra salvarse de la maldición asesina.-**_

_Explicó Hermione, visiblemente afectad por sus propias palabras.._

_**Luna... por qué?.-**_

_Se preguntó Harry, por cuya mejilla rodaba una sola lágrima._

_**Chicos podrían...-**_

_Iba a pedirles Harry que le dejaran solo entonces, pero Hermione se le adelantó, secando sus propias lágrimas. No resistía verlo así._

_**Ven Ron, Harry debe descansar... trata de dormir sí.-**_

_**Descansa, amigo.-**_

_Le pidió Ron antes de salir, haciendo hasta lo imposible por que su voz sonara normal, al ver como el muchacho de rebeldes cabellos negros, se daba vuelta en la cama, para dirigir su mirada sombría hacia la pared y así, sollozar con libertad._

"Yo no entendía, nunca pude entender como pude alejarte de mí en un momento así, si no lo hubiera hecho... tal vez, ¡Oh Luna!... Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo, para poder decirte cuanto me gustó ese último beso".

Harry levantó la vista de la placa donde había forjado aquel nombre, un nombre que le dolía, un nombre que lo perseguiría de ahora en adelante, porque ella sin saberlo, sin buscarlo quizá, llegó a representar para él, mucho más de lo que siquiera llegaba a imaginar, mucho más de lo que tal vez algún día, se atrevería a reconocer.

El nombre de Luna Lovegood, así como en la placa, se quedaría en su corazón, por mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

El joven se enderezó para elevar su vista al cielo para ver como los nubarrones de los que había hablado Hermione le dejaban el camino libre al sol, trayendo la esperanza de nuevo a sus corazones, bajo la vista para mirar luego a las personas que le rodeaban, a quienes les dedicó una sonrisa triste, antes de echar a andar hacia el castillo, junto a ellos, compartiendo una vez más el doloroso pero restaurador silencio en el que nuevamente, se vieron sumidos.


End file.
